


act three

by amaelamin



Series: geisha!verse [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drums signal the beginning of the third and final act, and when it is all done the actors will bow and withdraw, donning again their real lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	act three

**Author's Note:**

> Jo, Ha and Kyu are the three stages of a traditional Japanese drama.
> 
> originally posted on AFF on 27 aug 2013.

 1. JO - love

In his dance he dances the world anew. The arch of his wrist slows time to a hazy crawl, the curve of his hip rebuilds sky and land and sea from the particles that swirl in time with his footsteps. It's quiet and dark as it always is. Light and noise are their nemesis.

When the geisha's robe falls from willowy shoulders, Myungsoo becomes conscious of his own musculature - he wobbles, tries to stand, left foot, right foot - almost dropping to the floor - but then slender fingers slide between his. He remembers how to breathe again.

'Prince.'

'Sungyeol.'

Every single time, it is like a ritual, their histories only for one another. Their voices are magnificent, their bodies move slowly. He kisses the hand beside his face - is it his own, or Sungyeol's? It hardly matters; there are so many more kisses.

 

2\. HA - war

Myungsoo sits atop the wedding dias. It is not Sungyeol that sits beside him; it is not his place. "I am happy," Sungyeol says, "because he is happy." 

Then he catches himself looking for one glimpse of pain, one moment of doubt on his prince's sweet face that he can soothe away with a touch or smile. That is when he knows that his traitorous feelings have chained him uselessly to love without aim. He turns and makes to leave the room, head bowed, not caring who sees him go. He is silently grieving, railing against a sense of helpless loss. It doesn't matter that Myungsoo continues to see him after the wedding. He is selfish, selfish to the bone; and he has never cared so fiercely about having to share before.

 

3\. KYU - tragedy

A penniless traveler, speaking animatedly and sometimes too loudly, making ridiculous jokes at inopportune moments, Sungyeol tries to plot his life away from sorrow. He seeks out master after master who can teach him to love alone in the embrace of mountain and lake, but they are only interested in his long limbs and skilled fingers, not his laugh nor what he sees.

He's been missing from the palace for three weeks. Or is it four? In a field, he finds himself lost in a sudden memory of the feel of Myungsoo's hair. Stumbling, he sees the soft line of a face on the horizon; the sun a golden contract for skin-upon-skin. Stone turns to water. He sits down and weeps. 

'Prince.'

Nobody replies. A bird soars in the distance.


End file.
